


Koala Hugs

by W_Ing_W_Ing9



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: (this is all 2016), I like this ship, M/M, MORE GDAE, a little smut i suppose, jiyongie's koala hug, nagoya vip fanmeeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_Ing_W_Ing9/pseuds/W_Ing_W_Ing9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short story on how Daesung loves Jiyong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koala Hugs

   When Jiyong had koala hugged Daesung in an imitation of the shy girl holding her mother, Daesung could feel Jiyong breathe against his skin, sending shivers down his spine. He held Jiyong up effortless, the slender man fitting right into his body as he wrapped his arms around his neck. When the Japanese MC and Seungri asked Jiyong, he felt Jiyong brush his lips against his skin and Daesung was laughing to hide his shivers of pleasure. He let Jiyong down when Seungri touched his butt and they all ganged up on him. 

   But it was true. Jiyong did have a nice butt. 

   That night, Daesung let Jiyong rile him up with soft touches as he straddled his lap. The dim light from the lamp cast shadows on the wall, the silhouette of the two. Jiyong's hair was rumpled and his expression was luminous as he touched Daesung's face with soft fingertips. It was an intense but comfortable moment as Jiyong traced lines on Daesung's face and shoulder. Daesung leaned into the touch and Jiyong giggled. Daesung leaned into Jiyong, his turn to touch the small body and he breathed into Jiyong's bare shoulder. He was bony there but he loved the pale, smooth, flawless skin, the dim light making it glow. He hugged his waist, one hand sliding up his back. Jiyong's breath hitched and Daesung looked up at him. 

   "Love you, hyung." Daesung whispered and Jiyong smiled, cradling his face as he leaned down to kiss him. Daesung slid his tongue along his lips before kissing him. He slid his hands on Jiyong's shoulders, pushing back the blue jean jacket and sliding his shirt higher. Jiyong broke the kiss, breathing against his shoulder and Daesung kissed his nipples, loving how they hardened. Jiyong let out a small whine and Daesung let it spur him on. He pushed Jiyong onto the mattress and began to kiss his skin. 

   "Me too, Dae." Jiyong said and Daesung looked up at him. He was smiling and Daesung thought it was Jiyong who was the angel. 

   Daesung hugged Jiyong instead of continuing his sexual ministrations. Jiyong hugged him back and Daesung pulled off the remaining clothes on Jiyong. Now both of them were even with just their underwears and Daesung pulled Jiyong into the sheets as he snuggled his head into Jiyong's chest as Jiyong wrapped his legs into his bare. They stayed like that, breathing a little hard from the actions and relaxed tension. 

   "You're always my angel." Jiyong said, stroking Daesung's hair. 

   Daesung hummed and kissed Jiyong's chin. "I love you too."

   And he would never stop saying it. 

 


End file.
